From Vertigo to Cyandie
by ReiraChanXD
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, renowned, skilled, genius prodigy is set in line to be the next Uchiha clan heir. Haruno Sakura, the pink haired, S-class missing-nin, clan killer is set in line for Akatsuki, so what brings them together so often. ItaSaku fluff and massace


'_You're just my brand of poison,_

_And I'm just your brand of pain'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, DAMN YOU, MOTHERFU-"

"Ah, now now Sakura-chan please calm dow—"

The orange masked mans words were cut of by the soft squidgy of something pale, yellow and burnt landing squarely onto the base of his short black hair.

Peeling it off with much distaste, he looked at the questionable thing in his hands, having seemingly thought about it for a moment, in one lithe movement he ripped of a piece and slipped it in to his mouth.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, see it's not all that bad, it taste absolutely fi—" Tobi's words of reassurance were consequently cut off by a hand flying to his mouth as his rushed out the darkened room in search of a bin or a toilet, or even some disinfectant to bleach the putrid taste in his mouth.

"Whyyyyy" Sakura moaned to herself, tiny little droplets of tears welling at the corners of her eyes.

Wiping them away irritatedly, with a sudden change of heart, she grabbed onto the jug with the it's questionable batter contents, poured the small vial of vanilla entirely into it, then stirred it violently, before plopping a large portion into the already burning frying man. (a/n: lol its meant to be 'pan', bt I jus cdnt remove it ;P)

For some unknown reason she thought turning up the heat even more would help, even using her chakara to add an extra boost. Obviously she was wrong, and the aggravated woman only ended up with more burnt, inedible pieces of pancake, following an almost deadly explosion from the heat being turned up waaaaay to high.

Having splattered herself with about half the mixture in the jug, and with the better part of the flour bag saturating her clothes and clotting her pink hair, Sakura came to in the inevitable conclusion that she had to give up.

Breaking the fifteenth piece of crock ware that day, she stalked angrily out of the room, trailing dithers of dust and dripping batter in her wake.

Sakura had always believed she could accomplish almost anything she wanted if she just set her mind to it, cooking on the other hand, clearly wasn't one of those things.

Ever since she was a child, Sakura had tried every other recipe, every other technique to make the perfect pancakes her mother once had, all to no avail. Despite being the renowned, S-class, missing-nin kunochi she was, she was still, till now, unable to make a single, edible one, and right at this moment, the inability to do so vexed her so much that she couldn't bear to hang around the complex anymore, she had to get out, she _needed_ fresh air.

Slamming the kitchen door closed behind her, Sakura grabbed her black and red cloak of one of the maroon sofas as she passed through the living room.

Donning the cloak over her simple black tank-top and combat trousers, she picked up the matching hat from a corner, and draped her emerald katana over her shoulder from its holster, as she headed for the platinum reinforced front door.

Unsealing the millions of seals from the door, she hear d Deidara speak up from his place on one of the sofas as he impassively watched the massive HD TV.

"Going to meet with your 'special' person again, are we Sakura-chan~" he teased in a sly tone, attempting to elicit some sort of violent yet amusing response from her.

However the only response he did manage to get was the loud bang of the metal door slamming shut again with Sakura's departure from the complex.

* * *

Shrouded by the black of night, Sakura made her way stealthily through the thick forest surrounding Konoha, the long cloak disguising the swift movement of her feet, her newly-cut hair whipping against her face with the force of the wind.

After about ten minutes she came to a halt, having met the border of her destination.

Observing her pitch black surroundings, she noticed the guards to still be on duty, and headed for the back exit instead.

Having made her way over the tall walls surrounding the hidden village, Sakura swept silently through the village, not a single soul insight taking notice of her as she passed through alley ways, skimmed over roof tops, zigzagged between buildings.

Then again it wasn't that surprising she had gone unnoticed, considering it was some ridiculous time in the early morning/late night. After all this was a village of shinobi, and being them they would need their rest.

Of course that person was never asleep when she visited, somehow he always knew she was coming, or perhaps he just didn't sleep at all, she could never tell.

She mused the mysterious workings of the young, handsome male, as she manoeuvred her way around the heavily guarded Uchiha complex.

Spotting the sole window with light emitting from it, like she knew it would, she headed over, careful not to make a single sound, her feet barely touching the ground.

Slipping through the window, she came to a stop just inside the large, incredibly organised, traditional-style room. Leaning her back on the edge of the window sill, her green eyes shifted to the long, sprawled out figure of the eldest Uchiha, who sat with his back against the wall, his legs stretched, a book open on his lap, the small beside lap the only source of illumination in the room.

Sakura met his coal black eyes, the gentle light only further enhancing them. They were beautiful, but Sakura knew, she knew the dangerous hidden potential they held.

"What can I do for you this time, Sakura-san" his voice held a certain authoritative ring to it and with the way his eyes smouldered, his words left a tense air about the dimly lit room.

Sakura sighed instantly dissipating the atmosphere, pushing herself off the window sill she came to sit on the edge of the way-to-large bed.

"Nothing important really…"

His obscured eyes regarded her for a moment, watching her stare blankly into oblivion. She wasn't particularly focusing on anyone thing, just staring airily into the darkness as if something was on her mind, bothering her. However that was normal for her, and he was used to not knowing what that something was.

Sighing himself, he pulled of his sleek glasses and folded the book he was reading closed, placing them on his bed side table, he sat up straight, giving his full attention to her.

"So you came just to visit me, I'm honoured Sakura-san" he teased, raising an eyebrow at her tauntingly.

"Shut up, stupid Uchiha…" she muttered more to the darkness of the room than to him.

"Itachi…" she began tiredly, exhaustion settling in as she brought her knee up onto the bed, resting her chin on it. "Do you know how to cook…. Pancakes?" she finished unsteadily, for once uncaring of the consequences of her words.

"Ah, I see what this is about" The woman was so easy to figure out, though he knew in different circumstances she was a whole different person, he had witnessed it himself. But now, now here in front of him, wasn't a clan-killing, missing-nin bloodthirsty kunochi, no this was a young, self-conscious, yet-to-live, teen girl and he felt everything in the world for her…. But, of course he would never admit it. He couldn't admit it.

"…"

When her reply was a single, sorry glance towards him, Itachi knew he was right.

"Sakura, you're so easy to read…" he stated, somewhat to himself "Let me guess, you tried making pancakes with your shitty cooking skills and ended up with some sort of pancake-explosion and the result was an inedible burnt substance, which your now frustrated about, because you simply can't have it all"

He smirked at her, hit the nail right on the head.

"Damn you Uchiha, just because you're so fucking perfect at everything…" she trailed of, shifting her glance away from him and onto the glossy wooden flooring.

"I do apologise, I promise the next time you come, I'll make some for you, then would I be forgiven?" she turned towards him, meeting his intense gaze, before she was unable to keep it anymore and her green eyes flickered away again, murmuring something like 'fine' in response to his proposition, as she placed her chin back on her knee, allowing thick, pink strands to pool around her face, shadowing it from view.

Itachi smiled despite himself, and reached out with one long slender hand, to tuck a short strand of pink gently behind her ear.

"You cut it again…" he mused sadly, pinching another strand between his fingers, twisting the short length tenderly around it.

"You know it's too conspicuous…" she replied, hating the short length herself.

"…"

"So… any news?" Sakura began, breaking the comfortable silence.

"No, the clan is too frazzled by the rest events and occurrences to make any moves yet"

"That's good…" she whispered softly to herself, glad that things were idle at least on this end.

"I hear you're moving again soon" he began carefully, in a low voice, not wanting to interrupt the stillness of the night, nor wanting to upset her anymore than she clearly was.

"Yeah…"

Was her only reply, and for the rest of the night, was the last word spoken between them.

* * *

A/N: im currently working on Clear blue and this for now, whilst arclip takes the back seat. I dnt think this will be long and developed but more sweet romance and serious crack XD

All will be explained in the upcoming chapters, its not that ive randomly, half-assedly swapped itachi and sakuras place, there is a reason behind it ;)

Review if you like, and if its received well i'll put the next chap up real soon :)


End file.
